


Bath Time Fun

by qthelights



Category: West Wing
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-05
Updated: 2001-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fandom, beware the purple prose.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bath Time Fun

**Author's Note:**

> My first fandom, beware the purple prose.

  
"I love my bath though, Josh," Donna pouted in Josh’s direction.

He smirked, "I know you do. But look, all I need is for you to stay here a little longer. An hour at the very most."

The pout deepened, "Josshh…."

"C’mon Donna, it’s just one hour. And if I’m not mistaken, and I very rarely am, you are my assistant."

Though, he thought, it wasn’t like she had ever acted as anything other than his equal in professional matters. He doubted she was going to stop now.

"What’s your point," Donna grumbled, moving into his office and beginning to pick up the piles of paper off the floor.

"My point, Donnatella, is that I need you to, you know, ‘assist’."

"You need me to assist only to punish me and keep me from my bath."

"Yes, because my sole purpose in life is to make you miserable and separate you from your bath."

"I’m just saying, Josh… it looks how it looks."

"Really? Well from here it looks like you have an unhealthy relationship to a piece of household equipment," he mocked, searching under the mess on his desk for the Johnson memo he needed.

"A bath isn’t a piece of equipment."

"What is it then?"

"It’s…I don’t know, but it sounds wrong to call it equipment. It’s like a receptacle."

She looked around a moment and moved a file, retrieving the lost memo without even asking what he was looking for.

"A receptacle isn’t equipment anymore?" he queried scanning the memo and deciding he hadn’t needed it anyway.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Hardly ever."

Donna pouted and set down a pile of papers a little harder than she needed to.

"Well it can’t be an appliance," he continued.

"No," she agreed, "it would need to plug into something then."

"Or have batteries," he leered.

"Josh…."

He snickered, "Donna’s lurrvv appliances."

"Okay, stop that right now or you won’t be getting any ‘Donna lurrvv’," she threatened, hands on hips.

"I’m not getting any now, so what would the difference be?"

The glare she gave him made him laugh. But thinking that he might be ruling out any possibilities of future Donna ‘lurrvv’ he decided to be quiet. Well, not before miming closing a zip across his mouth and snickering. Besides, the exaggerated sigh she gave at his antics was worth her thinking he was a dork.

"Maybe a bath is furniture?" she wondered aloud.

"It can’t be furniture," he commented, leaning back into his chair comfortably, momentarily postponing any actual work.

"Why not?"

"Because furniture isn’t so…wet," he shrugged.

"Where does it say that furniture has to be dry?"

"It’s just common knowledge. A bath can’t be furniture."

She rolled her eyes at him and sat down in the visitors’ chair. If he wasn’t going to work then she certainly wasn’t.

"I think a bath is just a bath."

"That’s very astute of you."

"Shut up."

He grinned at her reprimand and fell silent. He really didn’t want to be bothered with continuing to work. He wanted to go home. Donna wanted to go home. And as was becoming more and more common these days, he found himself wanting to put Donna’s desires before everything else. A fact that mildly disturbed him and which he tried not to think about too much.

"Why don’t you go on home."

"Really?" she perked up, giving him a wary smile.

The thought that she was wary of him making fun of her flashed through his head and depressed him, though he wasn’t sure why.

He cleared his mind and his throat before sitting up in his chair. "Yeah go on, you can have your bath."

And then an image of Donna in the bath took the place of his depression and he shook his head slightly to clear it, "just don’t drown because I’ll need you to come in early tomorrow."

Her half smile brightened into a full one and he felt justified in blowing off the night’s work.

"Okay," she said happily and got up to go collect her things.

"You’ll be in early?" he queried before she could complete her escape.

"Aren’t I always?"

"I could always make you come in even earlier, just so you know."

"No you couldn’t," she grinned.

"I’ll see you at 8, now go," he smiled softly, enjoying the way the light from the bullpen illuminated her hair.

"Going," she sing-songed and disappeared out the door.

I probably couldn’t make her come earlier either, he mused.

*~*~*~*~*

Donna collected her towel and various items of bubble bath equipment. She was right about a bath not being equipment she decided, because bubble bath, soap, and various bath salts were closer to being ‘equipment’ than the bath itself was.

"I don’t have an unhealthy obsession with my bath either," she sagely told the cat sitting on the bathroom counter.

"I mean if you had to work with Josh, you’d understand…long hours, constantly running around, putting up with the man himself."

Slipping out of her clothes piece by piece and leaving a clothing puddle around her feet, she wondered why she seemed to be constantly thinking of Josh. Well, she knew why, but still, as that wasn’t going to go anywhere she really ought to be out and finding someone else to date right? Yet every date she had seemed to go nowhere.

The problem was that she wasn’t really the type of person who could fall straight into a relationship after a couple of dates. Her relationships were deeper than that, even Dr. Freeride she had known for months before they got seriously involved. Though perhaps ‘seriously’ wasn’t the right word in hindsight. And right now, there was only one person who she knew well enough that she would have a relationship with him. Only she didn’t have that option.

"I just need to relax," she sighed watching the cat jump off the counter and head out the door. Pulling off her underwear and stepping over to the bath, she was about to turn the water on when the phone rang in the other room.

"I’m gonna kill him," she muttered, pulling her robe off the back of the door and slipping it on as she headed to the phone.

"Donna?" he queried when she answered.

"Would you believe me if I said I was someone else?"

"Not really, you’re a terrible liar."

"Josh, you said I could go home and have my bath. You aren’t going to make me come back are you?"

"Would you come if I asked?"

"No." And she really wouldn’t she thought, unless he like, asked her to, or something that twisted her arm equally as much.

"Have you had your bath yet?"

"No, I was just about to run it, I got my equipment out and everything," she joked.

There was a pause on the line.

"Josh?"

"Yeah, I’m here. You just, uh, got me thinking about you and your equipment," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Bubble bath, Josh. I just meant bubble bath."

"Ahh…."

"You thought I’d actually have, uh, that sort of equipment with my bath?"

"It’s the nineties, Donna."

"Actually…"she started but he interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s past the nineties. It’s the, well whatever we’re calling this decade."

"Right."

"Anyway, it’s past the nineties, therefore there’s even more reason why it’s acceptable for women to have their equipment."

"What if we’re regressing?"

"Are we?" He asked, and while the question was general, it struck them both as sounding personal.

She shook her head, forgetting that he couldn’t see her, "No, I think we’re going forward."

"Okay."

She paused, not knowing why it was that Josh had called yet.

"Was there something you needed, Josh?"

Like me, she mentally added in her head.

"Actually, Donna, I don’t need you to come in again, but uh, I need to go over this Briar mess and I can’t decipher your handwriting."

Well, okay. "Can it wait till tomorrow?" she asked tentatively, envisioning her bath full of steaming water and bubbles.

"I’ll come over there, it’ll take 2 minutes I promise."

"But what about my bath?" she couldn’t help but whine a little.

"You can’t have it now?"

"I’m not going to have a 10 minute bath before you turn up at my door, Joshua! That defeats the whole purpose of a bath."

"Isn’t the purpose of a bath to get clean?" he asked, and she imagined she could see the little amused wrinkles in his forehead.

"No, Josh, that’s not the purpose of a bath. A bath is to relax and unwind, and anything less than an hour in it is unacceptable."

"Fine, so have the bath when I leave, Donna."

"Fine," she grumbled, rubbing the satiny belt of her dressing gown between her fingers.

"Look, I know you want your bath, and far be it for me to interrupt with such a trivial matter as running the country…."

"Oh shut up and come over Josh, just hurry, okay?"

"Okay," he remarked, all too chirpily to her ears.

*~*~*~*

"Donna, put some clothes on!"

"What do you call this?" she asked, pulling lightly at her robe.

"I call that not very much."

"Well I’m about to have a bath, Josh. People don’t commonly wear very much in the bath."

Again the images imprinted themselves in his mind and he brushed past her into the apartment so she wouldn’t notice the colour rising to his cheeks. Or anything else that might happen to rise with the conversation, he thought.

Which wasn’t that unlikely, considering her lack of substantial clothing.

"This will only take a second," he promised, pulling the offending report out of his backpack.

"I don’t understand how you still can’t decipher my penmanship, Josh. I’m really not that bad."

"Well it’s certainly not my eyesight," he muttered, handing her the paper and sitting down on the couch with a sigh.

"Make yourself at home," she commented sarcastically, sitting down next to him.

"Always," he grinned.

Donna smiled and went to work showing him what she had written.

Thirty minutes later she flopped back into the couch.

"So is that it?"

"Yeah, I think so, unless you want to go through more reports, just for fun," he smirked.

"As much as I love the idea, Josh. I want my bath."

"Okay, can I use your bathroom first?"

She nodded, resigned to let him do whatever he wanted as long as it got him to leave quicker and got her into the hot soapy water.

*~*~*~*

He really hadn’t meant to keep her from her bath so long. Well, he hadn’t exactly meant to leave her alone either though. In truth, he didn’t really need that report ‘translated’ right then and there, though it was true that it would save time later. As to why he’d felt the need to come over and spend time with her, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Stepping into the bathroom, he was confronted by a pile of Donna’s clothes. He recognized the deep blue of the shirt and the gray of her skirt from the clothes she’d been wearing at work that day. But, he thought, he definitely didn’t recognize the light gray bra and panties on the top of the pile. He tried to ignore them as he used her bathroom, because really, they were Donna’s clothes and he shouldn’t be looking at them right? But he kept glancing at them.

Nope. ‘Never seen them before,’ he thought again as he finished up and washed his hands.

Without really thinking about it he leant down and scooped up the cotton items. Turning them over in his hands, and vaguely wondering if he was moving into perverted territory by doing so, he let out a small groan as he realized the panties were, in fact, a thong.

"Donna has been walking around all day in these?" he muttered softly to himself. "I’m never going to get any work done now."

There was a soft knock at the door followed by an equally soft "Josh?"

"Uh, yeah?" he questioned, freezing with the said thong in his hands.

"Did you say something? I thought I heard… and uh yeah, if you need soap or um, toilet paper or anything it’s all in the cupboard there."

"Oh, okay," he answered, not moving an inch despite the overwhelming impulse to flee.

She hesitated, "Do you need anything?"

"No, no no. I’m fine, uh, you left your clothes on the floor though Donna, I have to say, I imagined you to be cleaner than –"

Before he could even attempt to finish the light joke Donna flung the door open and rushed in.

"Josh! Don’t look at my clothes, what if you see –" she stopped mid-sentence as the image of her thong in Josh’s hands registered in her brain.

"Oh my god, Josh!"

"I, I…" he floundered, desperately trying to think of something to get him out of the situation.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?" Donna demanded, her voice rising in pitch, in what he suspected was more embarrassment than anything else.

"Um, uh, they were on the…I didn’t mean to…oh god," he exclaimed, dropping the offending item onto the remaining clothes.

Donna blinked and looked at her clothes on the floor. "Why were you…that’s twice you’ve been fondling my underwear."

"I wasn’t fondling anything!"

"What were you doing then?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her embarrassment.

"I was…I didn’t realise that you wore, uh, them, at work. It surprised me…" he stopped, deciding there was no good way to finish the sentence.

She tilted her head, "and so you thought you’d get a better look?"

"Um, I’d really feel much better if we just didn’t discuss this."

"I think we have to discuss this, Josh. We can’t just go on like you weren’t fondling my underwear."

"I wasn’t ‘fondling’ anything Donna, and why can’t we?"

"Because we can’t."

"That’s very mature of you Donna," he grumbled, staring at her defiantly and betrayed by the pink flush in his cheeks.

"I’m a very mature person. Why were you surprised at, well, them?" she indicated the thong on the floor with a wave of her hand.

He made a guttural sound of defeat in his throat and sat down on the side of the bath, placing his head in his hands.

"I just never thought of you wearing them is all."

"You’ve thought about what underwear I wear?"

"No! I mean not in any serious way…just in a off hand kind of way that every guy wonders."

"Every guy wonders what their female co-workers are wearing beneath their clothes?" she asked, disbelief rife in her tone.

He peered at her between his fingers, "When you say it like that you make it sound so…"

"Sexist, chauvinistic and disgusting?"

"I was going to say ‘silly’."

"Go with my answer," she suggested, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, probably," he nodded, cupping his chin in his hands.

They were silent a moment, thinking of what to say.

"So why does it surprise you that I would wear a thong?" she asked again finally.

"Not so much surprise as despair at knowing I’ll never get any work done again," he admitted, watching her to gauge a reaction.

"Oh."

"Is that, okay?" he asked softly.

"Knowing you’ll be looking at my behind all day and imagining me in my underwear? No, not really. But I’m flattered all the same," she answered truthfully.

"Fair enough," he acknowledged, watching her.

"So…."

"Yeah."

"Want to look at any of my other pairs of underwear?" she smirked, nodding her head back in the direction of her bedroom.

He grinned, glad this wasn’t going to get as weird as it could have. "I’d rather look at what’s beneath the underwear."

Well…it wasn’t going to get weird until he said that, he thought dismayed. He looked at her, noticing the wide-eyed surprise on her face.

"You want to look at…?"

"I think I might not have had enough sleep, Donna," he said slowly.

"You think," she intoned sarcastically.

"Yeah, Look," he said, getting up and moving over to her, "I think maybe we should just forget everything that has been said and done here tonight."

Donna looked up at him, weighing up the conversation in her mind, "Even the part about you liking my ass in a g-string?"

"Donna!" he yelped.

"Just asking," she breathed out softly, fully aware of how close Josh was suddenly standing to her.

Staring at her, he decided he was coming to a realisation about all those things he didn’t want to think about. Why he wanted to put her wants first, and why he didn’t want to stay away when she was about to have a bubble bath. The thing that was shocking him was that the answer wasn’t as scary as he’d thought it was.

"Do you want that bath now?" he asked softly.

*~*~*~*~*

Donna nodded, taking the next step to close the distance between them. She hesitated, not knowing whether this was the best idea or not, but the years of wanting it to happen won out and she leaned into Josh’s lips.

She could feel him smile into the kiss as her lips met his and his arms slid around her waist, pulling her close. Smiling back it became impossible to continue the romantic kiss she imagined they were going for and she pulled back from his lips smiling.

"We may have to try that again," he grinned, tightening his arms around her.

"I think it would be advisable, yes," she smiled.

"But on the plus side, the fact that you’re smiling is a good sign, right?"

"Oh, definitely," she grinned.

He leaned into her once more and captured her mouth with his, kissing her lips softly and feeling her respond. She let herself meld into his touch, into his lips, wanting to memorize every millimeter of his skin, the light scratch of his stubble against her cheek as he moved closer, a hand softly cupping the back of her head, drawing her closer. She felt the tip of his tongue teasing her bottom lip and opened her mouth slightly, deepening the kiss with him.

Moments later they parted again, this time slightly out of breath, cheeks flushed and lips somewhat swollen.

"I liked that," she commented with a soft smile.

"Me too," Josh agreed, raising his hand and tucking an errant strand of her hair behind her ear. "There’s something I’d like even more though I think."

She raised an eyebrow in query.

"Can I see you?" he asked, moving his hands to the silky lapels of her robe, smoothing his fingers along the material.

She nodded softly. This wasn’t ‘fast’, this was her and Josh, she’d be fine with almost anything with him. It was she thought, just testament to her theory of being close enough with him to have a relationship. In reality, they’d been building this trust over years.

Josh’s smile widened even more, reminding her of the Cheshire Cat and she laughed at him. He leaned in, kissed the tip of her nose, and then slowly peeled back the sides of her robe, staring openly at the smooth skin he uncovered.

He groaned softly, "You’re so…wow."

She laughed, "I am not, but I’m not too bad."

Josh shook his head, "Nope…you’re all ‘wow’. Trust me."

"Okay then," she smirked.

He untied the belt from her waist and let the robe fall open the whole way down. "Definitely wow, Donnatella."

"Do you like?" she asked, wanting some reassurance but mainly wanting to hear him compliment her some more, which she determined, she really liked. The look in his eyes when he stared intently into hers was all the compliment she would ever need.

"Come here," he said, tugging her in the direction of the bath.

"Where do you want me?"

"Um, everywhere?" he smirked.

She laughed, "How about right now?"

"Sit on the side of the bath, ‘kay?"

"Okay," she acknowledged, sitting down, her robe still hanging around her.

He got down onto his knees, adjusting the bathmat beneath them. Then slid his hands under her clothes and around to the skin of her back, letting his palms roam openly across the softness there.

She couldn’t help but notice the strain of his erection against his pants as he knelt before her, but any thought of what she could do with that was erased from her mind as he leant forward and sucked one of her nipples into his warm mouth.

Moaning softly, she reprimanded him, "You should really give a girl warning before you do that, Josh. I think I nearly fell into the bath."

He chuckled around her nipple and she felt another shock of arousal flow down into her abdomen. With a soft nibble he released her nipple and looked up at her with a wink, "The bath is for later."

"Mmm," she murmured in anticipation.

Again, her thoughts were cut off as he took her other nipple into his mouth, his fingers going back to the first one, gently rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. His teeth gently teased her and she gasped softly as he flicked the tip of his tongue against her. Quickly she moved her arms to hold the edge of the bath on either side of her.

Sucking on her softly, he slid his other hand down across her breast, tracing the soft contours of her stomach, loving the slight curve there. She opened her legs letting him move closer and he kept touching her with his fingers, dipping a fingertip into her belly button and then moving down lower. The soft wiry hair brushed against his fingertips and his erection only became harder.

He moved his mouth back to the first nipple he’d lavished attention on, sucking on her softly, amazed at how soft the skin was there. Gently he let his fingers run through the hair of her, lightly scratching the skin there and he smiled as he heard her appreciative soft moan.

Unable to wait any long her pulled back from her breast and looked into her eyes with a smile as he let a finger dip lower into her wetness. She gasped at the same time that he groaned, closing her eyes a moment as he slipped against her folds, exploring the feel of her. Opening them again she found his eyes staring at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"That feels even better than the kiss."

"Uh huh," he smiled.

"Ohh…" she whispered as he found her clit and slid back and forth against it.

"Can I?" he asked, looking down at his hand on her and back to her eyes.

"Oh yes."

"Good," he smiled and removed his hand, moving it to her back and pulling lightly to get her to edge closer to him.

She did as he wanted and could feel herself getting even wetter at the thought of him doing something like this to her. Of all the time she had spent daydreaming about it, she had never believed it might actually happen.

Sitting down on his knees Josh moved in and kissed her stomach softly, looking up at her to check that this was still okay. The way she was looking at him made him think that perhaps, this was more than okay. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss in her hair, then one lower over her clit. The moan that emanated from deep within her throat made him shudder slightly.

Flicking out his tongue he tasted her and wasn’t surprised that she tasted as amazing as she looked. He slid his tongue along her folds, dipping in a little, teasing her. Her breathing was more labored and he grinned at being able to do this to her. Finally he found her flit and toyed with it mercilessly with the tip of his tongue. Her moans simply encouraged him more and he flattened his tongue and slid it along her again, then back to concentrate flicks.

"That feels so, ohhh, Josh…good."

He chuckled and moved closer, sucking her clit between his lips, tugging ever so lightly. He made sure his hands were supporting her back, worried she was going to fall as her legs shook a little. But he still had more ideas to go.

Pulling back, he grinned up at her, "Okay, bath time."

Donna looked down at him confused, "But I didn’t…."

"I know, don’t worry, you will."

"Um, okay," she replied, standing up as he did. "Your turn to get undressed?"

"Definitely, wanna help?"

"Yes," she answered emphatically, tugging his sweatshirt and t-shirt up together, letting him pull them off the final way. He smiled at her and she smiled back, loving how comfortable he was with her. He kicked his shoes off and she quickly discarded his sweats and boxers.

"You’re pretty ‘wow’ yourself Josh," she grinned, looking over his body with her eyes.

"Thank you," he smirked leaning down to take off his socks.

"And I like this," she commented as he stood up and she gently took his erection in her hand.

He groaned and closed his eyes. "Well I like you liking that…and doing that," he added as she stroked him softly.

"Me too."

"But we have a bath waiting."

"Yes," she answered, continuing to stroke.

"C’mon, there’ll be time for that later. I promise."

"Well, okay," she pouted.

Josh laughed, "Don’t look so dejected, Donna, I promise you’ll like this just as much." He moved over to the bath, turning on the water and checking the temperature before putting in the plug.

Moving back to her, he pulled her in close, reveling in the feel of her soft skin against his.

"You feel so good, Donna. If I’d known you felt this good I would have done this a lonnnng time ago."

"Really?"

"Well yes, but not just because you felt good," he answered softly.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Okay," he said, looking behind him at the bath, "that’s enough water for the moment, hop in."

"But Josh, there’s only a few inches of water there!"

"I’ll keep you warm, and I want to do something."

"Alright," she said and hopped into the bath, shivering slightly at the difference in temperature between air and water.

He climbed in behind her, stretching his legs out to either side of her and pulling her close, his erection pressing against her back.

"Oh, um, this might not be the best time to ask this, but is your roommate home?" he asked sheepishly.

Donna laughed, "No, she’s away for the weekend conveniently."

"Okay then, in that case, scoot forward."

"To where?" she asked, staring at the wall in front of her.

"Put your legs up on the wall, watch you don’t bump the taps though, don’t want boiling water pouring onto you."

"You want me to put my legs up on the wall?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, you’ll see…trust me."

"Well, okay," she agreed, shimmying forward and walking her legs up the wall until the water from the faucet was hitting her in the stomach. "Oh," she exclaimed, realising where he was going with this.

"Yeah," Josh grinned, "Okay, how’s the temperature there, do you need to turn it down a little?"

"No, I think it’s okay."

"Right then, move back a little bit, and lean into me, I’ll hold you up."

She did as he directed and gasped as the water hit her between the legs. He smiled and leaned back a little, pulling her with him and allowing the water to hit her at a better angle.

"Oh…I never even thought of doing that before."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah, different, but really good," she shuddered a little as the water poured down onto her clit.

"You can even do that on your own, though I’m hoping you won’t have to."

She turned her head to look at him with a smile, "I’m hoping I won’t be on my own to do that either."

His smile widened and he leaned in, kissing her softly.

"It feels sort of like, well a little like it was you, maybe because I’m not controlling it."

He moved a hand up to one of her nipples and she moaned softly at the building pleasure within her.

With her leaning back into him, he allowed her to experience the sensations, rubbing her nipples lightly against his palm. They were going to have to let some water out of the bath if she didn’t come soon he thought, or the water wasn’t going to be hitting her anymore.

She shifted slightly, letting the water keep hitting her as she grew more and more sensitive.

"I think I’m almost…."

"Yeah?"

"Oh…yeah, Josshhhh…" she cried as she started to shudder in orgasm.

He smiled widely and kissed her shoulders as she came, her hand finding his on her chest and gripping tightly onto it.

As she came down from the orgasm she moved out of the way of the water, stopping the stream on her sensitive nerves. Feeling her shift Josh moved back to the end of the bath, pulling her with him.

"We’re going to have to do that again sometime," she said a little breathlessly.

"Fine with me," he grinned.

"Shall we get out? Or have a real bath now?"

"How about we have a quick bath to get warm, and then move on to other things?"

She smiled, "Okay, but we need more hot water."

Josh leaned back into the back of the bath, smiling as he watched her naked body move.

Settling back, she glanced at something on the floor beside the bath. "Can we have bubbles too?"

"Sure," he laughed, "Put some bubbles in your bathing container."

"Well it’s not a piece of equipment, Josh."

"Oh no? If I’m not mistaken you just used it exactly as equipment."

"You think you’re so smart don’t you?"

"I know I am."

*~*~*~*

Stepping out of the bath, Josh wondered what it was with women and bubbles. He was, naturally, a manly type of man, but he had to concede that bubbles really weren’t that bad. Especially when they were dabbed on various Donna-bits. Or, more to the point, when they started sliding off various Donna-bits. He had discovered what’s more, that they didn’t taste that bad when they were licked off Donna-bits.

All in all, this bath obsession Donna had was not such a bad thing.

"I think we need some towels," he said, offering his hand to help her out of the tub.

Slithering up against him, wet soapy skin sticking them together she thought about that a second before deciding that they really didn’t. "Sheets are much better to use for drying off than towels."

"Is that a fact?" he smirked, blowing a stray patch of bubbles off her shoulder.

"Do you doubt my fact knowledge, Josh?"

"Well, I doubt your grammatical knowledge, ‘fact knowledge’ Donna?"

"Are you really going to tease me while I’m standing here wet and naked in front of you?" she asked with mock incredulity.

Josh grinned, "Can I say yes?"

"Can you say ‘I’m gonna be sleeping alone tonight’?" she countered mockingly, eyes shining brightly.

He pretended to look deep in thought a moment, "Yes, I can definitely say that. See back when I took my SAT’s –"

"Josh!" she whined, stepping a way from him.

"Okay, okay! I won’t tease you, let’s just get to those sheets of yours to dry off," he acquiesced with a smirk.

"Goodie," she exclaimed happily, taking his hand and heading in the direction of the bedroom.

It had taken them years to get to this point Josh realized, yet it only took them seconds to get into the bed. Not a bad development either he admitted as he held Donna’s naked body tight against him and hungrily kissed her lips.

And the soft mewling, moaning, sighing noises that she was making as she pressed her warm supple body against him was quite definitely a positive development in their relationship. His erection, pressing tightly into her abdomen, thought so too, he decided.

Gasping against his ear as he rolled over onto her and began kissing and nibbling at her neck, Donna was inclined to agree.

"Josh?"

"Yes Donna?" he asked, pushing up onto his arms to look down at her, eyes heavy with arousal.

"I don’t mean to seem, well, pushy, but I’d really most enjoy it if you’d, uh…inside me, down there."

He grinned at her shy request and leaned down to kiss her once more, this time deep and passionate. Pulling back he smiled, "You really have to ask?"

Donna pushed her hips up against his with an impatient grin in response.

He moaned, adjusting himself above her, "You really should warn a guy when you’re going to do that," he echoed her earlier words, "I almost, well it almost went to waste there, Donna."

She laughed, squirming beneath his body, and feeling the soft hardness of him against her.

"Do we need anything?" he asked, hoping desperately that they didn’t because he really didn’t want to wait a second more.

She shook her head, "Uh uh, I’m on the pill. We’re good."

"Yes we are good," he grinned, moving until he could feel her warm wetness against the tip of him.

"Now Josh, please."

"Will you bring me coffee?" he asked, teasing her folds with his erection and straining against the urge to push into her fast.

"What the…No," she laughed up at him, pushing against him and feeling him slip up against her clit making her moan.

"It was worth a try," he smirked and then adjusting his position, started to push slowly inside her.

"It was a valiant try, I’ll give you that," she managed to get out before speech became too hard.

This was definitely worth waiting for she thought. Well, it would have been better if they’d been doing this the whole time of course. But this was good enough to make up for lost time. Mainly because it was Josh rather than any mind-blowing technique they had she speculated.

"What can I say? I’m a valiant person," he joked, sliding completely into her.

"Mmhmm…" she murmured, staring intently up into his eyes.

"Should I concentrate on this now?" he asked, smiling at what he saw in her eyes.

Donna nodded and sighed as he slid back almost out of her, feeling bereft and somehow full at the same time. He entered her again and her stomach clenched at the strong feelings of pleasure it produced. Melding together, almost strangely too in tune with each other, it felt to her like everything was as it should be. Later, as she began to tremble with her orgasm, clinging onto him as he joined her there, she thought maybe everything was actually better than as it should be.

Snuggling tightly into him, she sighed appreciatively.

"Who would have thought your obsession with bathing could have led to this."

"Well I told you I love my bath."

"Well that was before you had me in it though."

"Now I like it even more then," she smiled, nuzzling into his neck with her nose.

He nodded and pulled her closer to him, beginning to get post-sex sleepy. "Your bath is definitely more fun than I imagined."

"Even if we don’t know if it’s furniture or equipment."

"Well we used it as both, so I guess we were both right."

"Yes, I guess so," she agreed, eyelids closing. "Bath time is fun, Josh, I told you."

"You were right." He paused, musing, "can we have a rubber ducky next time?"

"Do you have a rubber ducky Josh?"

"No…do you?"

"Not that I know of."

"We could get one though."

"Yes…Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you need some sleep now."

"I want a bath though."

"We just had a bath, Josh."

"But Donna, I love your bath," he said before dissolving into laughter.

They were definitely going to have a lot more baths in the future she thought.


End file.
